Just a little note
by moonlightpixie89
Summary: mild swearing, one or two words. Harry, Ron and Hermione get bored in class and write this note. based on a note me and my friends wrote and i'll disclaim here as i tend to forget: i own nothing, its J.K's etc
1. History of magic

WARNING: MILD SWEARING, ONE OR TWO WORDS.  
  
This is a note found by me from a certain trio...  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, I'm JK and I posted this total crap because I'm that desperate! (Like God would ever bless me with JK's gift for writing) (Oh, in case you cant tell the beginning was sarcasm!)  
  
X  
  
Harry: History of magic is soooooo boring!  
  
Ron: yeah  
  
Hermione: will you stop writing notes to each other and do some to use in revision... and before you ask, NO YOU CANNOT USE MINE!  
  
Ron: like we'd ask! Anyway, your writing notes too.  
  
Hermione: only to tell you to stop.  
  
Harry: and again!  
  
Ron: you rebel Hermione!  
  
Hermione: oh shut up.  
  
Harry: we cant!  
  
Ron: we aren't saying anything.  
  
Hermione: don't be smart, it doesn't suit you.  
  
Harry: ohhhhhh  
  
Hermione: you drive me mad! Is it so hard to abbey the rules?  
  
Harry: if I didn't break 'em then how many times would Voldemort have returned?  
  
Hermione: fair point... I think.  
  
Ron: besides, rules are made to be broken. Why else are they there!  
  
Hermione: to create order, to keep people safe!  
  
Ron: should have seen that coming. Hey wanna hear some advice?  
  
Five signs your on the right track.  
  
You have named the voices in your head after your dead pets.  
You killed your pets.  
You are giving dum advice in the middle if a lesson.  
You have taken the advice.  
You have taken the advice of the voices I your head.  
  
..... wait, that's insanity.  
  
Harry: Ron, my excuse is my parent's death, what the hell was your childhood trauma?  
  
Ron: Fred and George used my Hinkypunk to practice their beating skills!  
  
Hermione: oooookkkkk!  
  
Ron: so Harry, how are you and Cho?  
  
Harry: there is no me and Cho.  
  
Ron: ahh, still. She was dead fit yeah!  
  
Hermione: Ron, beauty is only skin deep!  
  
Harry: then what's Ron's excuse.  
  
Ron: ouch.  
  
Hermione: are you going to pay attention?  
  
Harry: no.  
  
Ron: Your not. You have written just as much as we have.  
  
Hermione: not my fault. You two are always getting me into trouble!  
  
Harry: that's because you love us!  
  
Hermione: HA!  
  
Harry: oi!  
  
Ron: more advice from spectacular Ron! If at first you don't succeed, don't try again, you obviously can't do it!  
  
Harry: ha ha. I just thought, if you hear voices, it'll mean you'll never be lonely.  
  
Ron: suppose, how do you know...?  
  
Hermione: it'd mean you'd have no privacy too, and you'd have the disadvantage of being insane. Though if your Ron, that wouldn't be anything new. Ron: Hey! I'm not mad, I'm a cripple! And I prefer mentally challenged thank you!  
  
Harry: so you are admitting it.  
  
Ron: erm...  
  
Hermione: Right. I'm going to pretend I didn't read that. Ron, you still owe me the ingredients we used for potions yesterday. Y'now, when you BLEW UP OUR CAULDRON!  
  
Ron: that was an accident!  
  
Harry: well if you're going to cock something up, have the courtesy to cock it up properly! You could have at least splashed the slytherins with it!  
  
Ron: You know. False friends will laugh at your mistakes, but true friends will take the piss.  
  
Hermione: RON!  
  
Harry: that makes Hermione a true friend!  
  
Hermione: that's not... wait, oh yeah!  
  
Ron: see. Anyway. I'm can't be bothered to go to divination. Think I'll pull a sickie!  
  
Hermione: you cant lie to get out of class. Sixth year is really important you know!  
  
Ron: hey, a lie's only a lie when someone knows the truth!  
  
Harry: and now Hermione knows the truth.  
  
Ron: damn... think I should use a memory charm?  
  
Hermione: hey! I'm reading this too you know!  
  
Ron: I knew that!  
  
Harry: Hermione, if your so smart then answer this; if you are told to go forwards and you are facing backwards, what way are you going?  
  
Ron: Harry that sucks! Here's one! If an orange is called an orange because it's orange, then why is a banana not called a yellow?  
  
Hermione: oh, shut up!  
  
Harry: once again, I refer you to the top of the page.  
  
Hermione: the bells going to go in a minute.  
  
Ron: and your point is?  
  
Hermione: hide the note before Binns sees it!  
  
Harry: he wouldn't notice if Ron stood up and danced naked in front of him with his hair on fire!  
  
Hermione: ahh, mental image! I'm scarred for life!  
  
Ron: aww. True friends...  
  
X  
  
Wadaya think? Please no flames... I'm sensitive! This is my first humor fanfic so go easy! This was based on a note me and my friends wrote when we were in year eight. Explaining the strangeness of it. 


	2. Transfiguration

After the tremendous reviews from several peps I decided to do another chapter even if that wasn't the original plan! They may seem a bit OOC but just go with it… NO FLAMERS

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! And you will never make me talk… ahem.

X

R:Snape is such a git

H:Snape is THE git

He:Snape will kill you if he finds this note

R:He won't find it!

_Separate note an hour later in Transfiguration._

He:Do you want me to say 'I told you so!'

R:Hermione, Imagine me sticking my tongue out at you!

He:Oh! So harsh (and mature!) how will I ever get over such an insult… moron.

H:I can't believe he gave us detention

R:Miserable git

He:Its your own fault. A prefect passing notes!

R:What! Its not like I committed a crime… I just didn't follow the rules… exactly.

He:Ok, now imagine me lifting my eyebrows and giving you 'a look'

R:Oh my God! Not the LOOK anything but that!

H:…

He:I agree, so how was your summer Harry?

R:Wow, this'll make an interesting note!

He:Bog off

H:Fine. Watched TV most of the time.

R:TV? Oh, Tele…thing with the pictures.

He:I thought you weren't allowed?

H:Yeah but they seem to have changed their mind since the visit they got **(A/N. At the end of OOTP for those who haven't read it)**.

He:So they've been nicer.

H:Yeah, they used to go as far as turn the electricity off when they went out!

R:So you'd have to watch it by candlelight… harsh.

H:…. Yes Ron

He:Bless

R:What?

H:Nothing.

R:Herm… why are you writing?

He:Because I've actually covered this lesson. I've read all of the books three times.

R:You scare me girl…

H:How much longer till we have detention.

R:Six hours 25 minutes 37 seconds 35 seconds 33 seconds…

He:I don't see why I should have it too, I only wrote on it once! And to tell you to stop!

H:So why are you letting us write now?

He:Rebelling

R:Oh you really are bad to the bone Hermione.

He:Keep talking Ron…

R:Gulp.


End file.
